


rattle

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 11/30</p>
<p>Bucky’s pout is in full swing and Steve is not falling for it this time, absolutely not.<br/>“Swear to god, Steve, it’s haunted. I’d bet my life on it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	rattle

“It’s creepy down there,” Bucky whines and Steve can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Buck, it’s a laundry room.”

“And that means it can’t be creepy?” Bucky flops down on the bed, and the force is enough to shift it a few inches and hit Steve’s desk. Steve sighs before he glances Bucky’s way. The other boy is sprawled over his comforter, boots propped up on the other end of the frame.

Bucky’s pout is in full swing and Steve is not falling for it this time, absolutely not.

“Swear to god, Steve, it’s haunted. I’d bet my life on it.”

“Bucky-“

“Shit happens down there! Today something was rattling-“

“Probably a loose screw on one of the machines.”

“And last time I swear something moved outta the corner of my eye-“

“Someone walking down the hall,” Steve mutters, turning back to his physics report to get frustrated some more by capacitors.

“And my clothes get moved sometimes. I’ll put them in one dryer and they’ll be in a different one when I go to pick up my stuff!”

Steve tugs off his glasses when he stares Bucky down this time, levelling his best unimpressed stare. He’s been working on it for a few weeks now, and he’s hoping that it strikes at least some sense into his friend. “Bucky, you leave your shit in the dryer for the entire day in a dorm laundry room. I’d be more surprised if your stuff _didn’t_ get moved.”

Bucky groans and twists on Steve’s bed so his chin is resting on the edge of the mattress, pillow clutched to his chest. “Ste-eve. You’re supposed to tell me how I’m an excellent ghost hunter, not think of explanations for everything I’m noticin’. You’re no use.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m an awful best friend. Quit rollin’ around or you’re gonna stink up my sheets, Barnes.”

Bucky sticks out his tongue and wiggles some more. He even goes so far as to rub Steve’s pillow all over his hair, and it’s a static-y mess by the time he’s done, hair sticking up at all angles. Steve smirks.

“Don’t you have public speaking across campus in…seven minutes?” Steve asks with a glance at his watch. He laughs when Bucky flails, grabbing his backpack from where he tossed it by the door upon entering. Laughs harder as Bucky darts out the door, hands flying to smooth his hair back down.

“I _will_ prove that it’s ghosts, Rogers!”

“Get to class!”


End file.
